One-short Desire for the Unknown
by PahCosta
Summary: Bella Swan deseja mas que qualquer coisa o seu chefe Edward. Ela conta com a ajuda dos seus amigos para essa missão.


**Pov. Bella**

Meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas prefiro que me Chame-me de Bella. Tenho 23 anos moro em Nova York acabei de terminar a faculdade de publicidade e Trabalho na C & C Publicity, a maior empresa de publicidade dos EUA.

Tenho um irmão chamado Emmett de 25 anos, que é completamente diferente de mim. Enquanto eu tenho pele branca, olhos num tom de chocolate derretido, cabelos castanhos que são quase na altura da cintura e baixinha com meus 1,60 de altura, ele é alto com 1,95 os olhos são azul escuro e cabelo preto. Emmett é casado com Rosalie Halle, 24 anos e que é deslumbrante. Ela é alta e chama atenção por onde passa com sua cabeleira loura e seus olhos azuis que mais parecem cinza de tão claros.

Rosalie tem um irmão gêmeo chamado Jasper. Ele tem um escritório de advocacia junto com meu irmão, a H&S advocacy. Ele está noivo de Alice Brandon, 23 anos que parece uma fadinha. Ela é pequenina com os olhos verdes e tem uma loja de roupas famosa junto com Rosalie a Super Fashion.

Mas voltando à minha historia, eu estou agora terminando de me arruma para ir trabalhar. O problema é que eu tive um sonho que estava sendo fodida de quatro pelo gostoso do meu chefe, que é uma perdição em forma de homem.

Isso me levou a acordar toda molhada e excitada pra caralho e tendo que me contentar com um vibrador. Uma palavra pra me definir agora: _FRUSTADA_. Mas poxa, já estou há dois anos sem sexo, a última vez foi com meu ex-namorado Jacob e aquilo não poderia nem ser considerado sexo. O cara além de ter um pau pequeno gozava rápido e muitas vezes fui dormir decepcionada.

Quando cheguei à empresa fui direto para minha sala e minutos depois escuto batidas na porta. Era Jéssica minha secretaria.

- Entre!

- Srta. Swan, aqui estão os documentos que a Srta. pediu, e o Sr. Cullen pediu para Srta. comparecer a sua sala.

-Obrigada Jéssica, daqui a pouco eu vou lá.

Minutos depois eu estava dentro do elevador indo para o andar da sala do meu chefinho delicia que ficava no 26o. Logo na entrada tem a mesa da secretaria da presidência e depois mais duas salas, que são as de reuniões e a da presidência.

-Pode entra Srta., o Sr. Cullen esta te aguardando. - diz Irina assim que eu chego perto da mesa dela.

Com um aceno de cabeça eu agradeço e vou em direção à porta. Quando eu bato, aquela voz rouca e sexy capaz de deixar a calcinha de qualquer pessoa ensopada, me mandou entrar.

-Com licença Sr. Cullen, o senhor mandou me chamar? - Disse encarando aquela perfeição com cabelos cobres que vivem desarrumados com se ele tivesse saído de um sexo selvagem. Alto com seus 1,92m, e os olhos de um verde intenso que parecem te despir e enxergarem até tua alma.

- Sim e eu já disse que é só para me chamar de Edward - ele disse me olhando.

- Como preferir Edward – Eu disse com a voz propositalmente mais rouca e cruzei as pernas, deixando a mostra metade das minhas coxas.

Esse movimento não passou despercebido a ele - que além de ficar secando minhas pernas - ainda passou a língua entre os lábios e quando seus olhos se encontraram com os meus eles estavam mais escuros. Ficamos perdidos nos olhos um do outro, mas eu me recuperei rápido e me apressei a dizer algo.

- Então Edward, porque me chamou aqui? - Vi quando ele engoliu seco e pigarreou para só então falar.

- Ah... Eu queria saber sobre a campanha da empresa dos Clearwater - Depois disso ficamos cerca de uma hora discutindo sobre o projeto dessa campanha. Quando terminamos, ele foi à direção ao mini bar que ele tem dentro do escritório.

-Aceita uma bebida? - Ele perguntou se servido de uma dose de whisky.

-Só água, por favor. - Ele me serviu e se sentou na borda da mesa olhando diretamente em meus olhos enquanto levava o copo à boca.

- Eu queria muito fazer uma coisa agora, mas tenho medo de se rejeitado - Ele disse depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Você só vai saber se tentar.

Ele se levanta da mesa, pára em minha frente e me puxa pelo braço colando meu corpo no dele.

- Eu queria fazer isso desde que te vi pela primeira vez - E sem dizer mais nada ele levou seus lábios aos meus.

Primeiro um leve roçar, para em seguida sua língua pedir passagem pela minha boca, iniciando assim um beijo violento. Ele desceu a mão para a minha bunda me prensando ao corpo dele e eu como não ia deixar de aproveitar, comecei a passar a mão pelo seu corpo definido, arranhando seu peito e costa e recebendo com isso um gemido baixo.

Ele me ergueu nos braços e me sentou na mesa, abriu minhas pernas e se colocou no meio delas, já começando a tirar meu vestido, quando eu só estava de lingerie, me olhou de cima a baixo.

- Gostosa - Disse enquanto chupava e lambia a pele do meu pescoço ao colo.

- E você está muito vestido. - Dizendo isto eu terminei de tirar sua camisa e depois puxei a sua calça junto com sua boxer e seu pau saltou pra fora, salivei só de vê-lo duro, grande e grosso.

Não resisti e sai da mesa me agachando na sua frente, segurei seu pau com as duas mãos movimentando de cima abaixo, fiz tudo olhando para seus olhos escuros repletos de luxuria.

- Ah Deus... Chupa logo!

Eu lambi seu pau todo, e chupei a cabecinha púrpura de onde saia um pouquinho do seu pré-gozo, mas antes que eu o colocasse na boca, o telefone toca.

-PQP! Alô? - Ele responde mal-humorado - Certo, mas não pode adiar?... Em 5 minutos eu chego aí - Quando ele desligou o telefone, virou-se pra mim. Eu já me encontrava em pé pondo o vestido, me puxou para mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Infelizmente tenho uma reunião agora, mas depois agente termina, gostosa. - Dizendo isso ele se arruma e sai da sala, me deixando trêmula e excitada.

Quando eu termino de me recompor, saio da sala, não encontrando Irina na sua mesa. A primeira coisa que fiz quando cheguei à minha sala foi ligar para Alice. Quando ela me atendeu, nem dei tempo dela dar um oi e fui logo falando.

- EuquasetransocomEdwardCullenagoranasuasala.

- Hãn? Fala devagar que eu não entendi nada.

- QUASE TRANSO COM EDWARD CULLEN AGORA NA SUA SALA.

- OMG. OMG. OMG - Ela começou a falar.

- É eu sei

-Vem para o meu apartamento assim que tiver tempo, vou ligar pra Rose agora para ela ir também.

- Mas vocês não têm que ficar na loja?

- Não, hoje o movimento é fraco e as meninas dão conta do serviço.

-Então está certo, no almoço eu apareço por ai.

-Estamos te esperando, xauzinho e bjoos.

O resto da manhã passou rápido e eu não vi mais Edward. Então fui para o apartamento da Alice e quando cheguei nem precisei ser anunciada, tinha passe livre pra entrar hora que eu quisesse. Só precisei tocar uma vez sua campainha e a porta foi aberta por uma Alice afoita.

- Eu quero DETALHES! - Ignorando ela eu fui abraçar Rose.

- Oi Rose.

- Oi Bella, ignore a Alice ela está assim desde que você ligou pra ela.

- Sim, sim, sim chega de enrolar conta logo os detalhes que eu estou curiosa.

- Está bom, Alice - Então eu contei a ela tudo que aconteceu no escritório.

- Bellinha amiga, você vai tirar a seca. - Rose disse.

- UOU e ainda com aquele deus grego do Edward Cullen.

- Ai meninas, eu não sei. Eu não vi mais ele hoje de manhã e não sei como chegar nele.

- Eu já tenho um plano - Alice disse.

- Lá vem Alice e seus planos, mas se eu fosse você, seguia à risca. Você sabe que sempre funciona - Rose disse tentando disfarçar a risada.

- O pior é que é verdade.

- Ah calem logo a boca e me escutem. - Disse a nanica - Para começar você quando ver ele vai fingir que nada aconteceu.

-O quê? Você está doida? - Eu perguntei.

-Vá por mim, eu sei o que estou fazendo - Olhei para Rose e ela só olhava a cena com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Está certo, Alice. Mas olha lá o que você vai aprontar.

- Relaxe e faça o que eu to dizendo, que o importante é tira você dessa seca.

-Com isso eu tenho que concordar - Disse Rose.

Suspirei vencida, sabendo que não podia ir contra a Alice.

- Está certo, eu concordo. O que você vai fazer agora?

- Agora eu vou ligar pro Emm e para o jazz.

- Para quê?-Rose tirou as palavras da minha boca.

- AFF! Só eu penso aqui é?

- Haha engraçadinha você. Para de enrola e diga logo o que você estar aprontando - Eu disse já sem paciência.

-Ta bom, ta bom, vocês por um acaso esqueceu quem é um dos principais clientes da H&S advocacy?

Eu e Rose nos olhamos com uma cara de "what?". Como não pensamos nisso antes?

- Vocês já podem dizer que eu sou demais. - Alice disse toda convencida.

- Certo ele pode ser um cliente de lá, mas eu ainda não vejo como isso pode me ajuda.

-Simples a gente pede para os meninos marcarem uma reunião com o Edward no escritório amanhã à tarde e eu apareço como quem não quer nada os chamando para irem a uma boate. Como é sexta mesmo, eles convidam o Edward pra ir também e quando a gente tiver lá, você chega e o resto é com você e seu poder de sedução.

- Ok, eu tenho que concordar que a idéia é boa, muito boa. - disse Rose.

- Uhum, ta. Liga logo para o Jazz.

Alice ligou pro Jasper e acertou que todo mundo ia se encontra no apartamento dela e era pra ela dizer ao Emmett também. Quando os meninos chegaram já era 07h00min da noite e trouxeram pizza, comemos em meio à brincadeira, a maioria por parte de Emmett e nos sentamos na sala pra ver um filme.

- Desembuchem logo o que vocês aprontaram para chamar nós dois aqui. - Falou Emm com toda sua delicadeza.

- Hey eu não aprontei nada – Disse Alice e depois completou num sussurro - Pelo menos não ainda.

-Isso mesmo, nós só queríamos passar uma noite todos junto - Eu falei e Rose concordou.

- Exatamente.

- Por que será que eu não to acreditando nisso? - Falou Jasper.

- Na verdade, nós queríamos um favozinho de vocês.

- E o que seria? - Jazz falou.

- Nós precisamos que vocês marquem uma reunião com Edward Cullen amanhã - Falou Rose.

- E a troco de que nos faríamos isso?- disse Emm.

-Por que vai ajuda a Bella sair da seca, e ainda por cima com aquele deus grego - Alice falou e eu corei.

- Hey Alice! - Reclamou Jazz.

- Ah querido relaxe, eu estou noiva e não morta para não reparar. E outra eu amo só você querido.

- Eu também te amo - Jazz disse e puxou Alice para um beijo.

-Ai... Chega de melação vocês dois e vamos ao que interessa. - Eu falei

- Opa, se é para minha irmãzinha tirar as teias, eu topo - Emm falou e eu mostrei a língua pra ele, o que fez ele gargalhar.

- Quando ele chega ao escritório, vocês me avisam e tem que fingir surpresa quando eu aparecer - Disse Alice.

- Como já está tudo acertado vou pra minha casa, boa noite. - Eu disse.

- Boa noite. - Disseram juntos.

Quando eu cheguei ao meu apartamento tomei um banho, me troquei e fui dormir pensando que depois de amanhã, se tudo de certo, eu teria Edward na minha cama. Sonhei a noite toda com meu chefinho, como não poderia deixar de ser. Só de pense que eu teria Edward me fodendo já fico toda molhada e ainda tenho que me controlar para não atacar ele no seu escritório. É, amanhã vai ser um longo dia.

Como previ a sexta-feira passou lentamente, graças a Deus o Edward passou o dia fora em reunião, evitando que eu caí-se em tentação.

Acordei no sábado com um barulho irritante, olhei no relógio e vi que eram 08h00min da manhã, olhei no visor do celular e descobri que era Alice me ligando.

- Espero que você tenha um bom motivo para estar me ligando à uma hora dessas - Disse assim que atendi.

- Aff! Bellinha que mau humor, nem parece que a noite vai ser boa.

- Ok, ok. Fala logo o motivo de ter me acordado - Já tava ficando impaciente.

- Liguei para avisar que estou passando daqui à meia hora para nós irmos ao shopping e nem adianta reclamar, pois você vai de qualquer jeito.

-Mas Alice... - Eu tentei reclamar, mas ela cortou o que eu estava dizendo.

- Mas nada. Até daqui a pouco. Beijos.

Ela desligou sem eu poder falar mais nada. É, o jeito era me arrumar e me preparar psicologicamente para ir ao shopping com essa louca. Sério, Alice arruma qualquer desculpa pra fazer compras, é de dar medo.

Encontramos com Rose no shopping. Depois de horas e de entrar em umas 30 lojas, é que Alice parou de andar.

- Agora vocês vão para casa que eu ainda tenho que ir ao escritório dos meninos.

- Está certo, até à noite, Alice - Rose disse.

- Nada disso, a gente vai ser arrumar na casa da Bella.

- E posso saber por quê? - Eu perguntei.

- Claro que sim, nós temos que te deixar deslumbrante.

- Está certo Alice, EU DEIXO você ir.

- Você não tem que deixar nada, eu já disse que vou e ponto final.

-Vamos logo Bella, tchau Alice. Até de noite - Disse Rose.

**Pov. Alice**

Agora é só eu ir ao escritório do meu amor e do grandão que o meu plano vai estar quase completo. Ai ai... Ainda bem que a Bellinha vai finalmente tirar essa seca, porque ela andava muito estressada. Assim que eu entro no escritório, encontro Carmem na mesa dela.

- Boa tarde.

- Boa tarde Srta. Alice.

- O Jasper está na sala dele?

- Ele está em reunião com o Sr. Cullen e o Sr. Swan.

- Obrigada e não se preocupe, Jasper esta me esperando.

Depois disso me encaminhei até a sala de reuniões que ficava no final do corredor. Quando cheguei à frente à porta dei dois toques e escutei um entre. Quando entrei os três olharam pra mim.

- Boa tarde - Eu disse.

- Boa tarde amor. - Meu amor respondeu.

- Boa tarde tampinha - Claro que só poderia o tapado do Emmett.

- Boa tarde Srta. - Respondeu Edward.

- Desculpa interromper, mas é que eu estou com pressa e queria saber se vocês querem ir à boate amanhã.

- Por mim tudo bem - Disse Jazz.

- Por mim também. - Disse o grandão.

- Você também está convidado, Sr. Cullen - Eu disse.

- Pode me chamar de Edward, e eu não sei se vai dar para eu ir.

- Você pode fazer companhia à Isabella, já que só vão casais.

- Isabella?

- Isso, Isabella Swan. Ela trabalha na sua empresa - Eu disse.

-Ah... Pensando bem eu acho que não tenho nada marcado para amanha à noite, então eu vou para essa boate.

- Ótimo! - Eu disse tentando esconder meu sorriso de satisfação. - Então nos encontre na boate Luxis às 21h00min. Bom, agora vou deixar vocês terminarem a reunião. Adeus.

Dei um beijo no Jazz e fui para a casa pensando na roupa que ela vai usar amanhã para matar o pobre do Edward do coração.

**Pov. Bella**

Estava assistindo televisão depois da maratona de compras que a Alice me impôs pela manhã, quando escuto a campainha tocar. Abri a porta e vi que era a Rose.

- Oi.

-Oi, entra. - Eu disse dando espaço pra ela passar. Ela entrou e sentou no sofá.

- Ansiosa para hoje à noite? - Ela perguntou.

- Claro né? Afinal são dois anos na total seca, e ainda se tudo der certo, vou tirar ela como o gostoso do meu chefinho.

Quando ela abriu a boca para falar algo, escutamos a campanhia tocar, abri a porta e Alice passou voando por ela.

- Vamos logo que eu vou começar a te arrumar. - Ela disse se dirigindo pro meu quarto.

Ia ser uma longa tarde com Alice me fazendo de boneca.

Depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade, que até a chuca me fizeram fazer, pois segundo a Rose é sempre bom uma mulher estar prevenida.

- Prontinho, já terminei. Você está linda. – Disse Alice.

Quando olhei para o espelho, tive que dar o braço a torcer para Alice. Eu quase não me reconhecia, eu estava sexy, o cabelo tava liso com algumas mechas cacheadas. A maquiagem destacava bem os meus olhos, com o toque final do batom vermelho. O vestido era um tubinho preto, que valorizava todas as minhas curvas, para completar calcei um sapato alto preto com detalhes pratas.

- Uau.

- Está um arraso! - Disse Rose.

- Eu sei que sou demais. - Alice disse.

-Você nem se acha, né? - Eu falei sarcástica.

- Chega de papo que vamos nos arrumar agora.

Então 40 minutos depois os meninos chegaram, eu peguei carona com Alice e Jazz. Quando chegamos à frente da boate tava lotada, mas como tínhamos ingressos Vips entramos direto e escolhemos uma mesa que era perto da pista de dança.

- Alice será que ele vem mesmo? - Eu perguntei pra ela que olhava para um ponto atrás de mim.

- Será que aquele gostosão vindo ali serve? - Ela disse dando um risinho.

Quando eu olhei para trás, vinha ele em toda sua beleza e gostosura, vestido uma camisa social preta, enrolada ate os cotovelos que realçava seus músculos, uma calça Jeans escura e um_sapatênis. Sério, pensei que esse homem não pudesse ficar mais gostoso, mas vi que me enganei._

_- Limpe a baba que está escorrendo - Disse Rose que estava sentada do meu lado tirando onda. _

_- Há há engraçadinha, agora fica quieta que ele ta vindo. - Eu disse a ela._

- Boa noite. - Disse ele quando chegou a nossa mesa.

- Boa noite. - Respondeu.

- Edward, deixe-me te apresentar. Essa é Rosalie - Disse Alice fazendo as apresentações.

- Muito prazer e me chame só de Rose Sr. Cullen.

- E você me chame só de Edward. - Ele disse dando aquele sorriso torto que só ele sabe.

- Essa é Isabella, mas isso você já sabe.

- Olá Isabella. - Ele disse dando um beijo na minha mão.

-Olá Edward. - Eu disse.

Ele se sentou ano único lugar vago que tinha na mesa, ou seja, ao meu lado.

Um tempo depois, Alice levanta e me chama junto com Rose para dançar. Estava tocando uma musica sensual.

Começo dançar olhando diretamente para o Edward, vou rebolando até o chão e quando fechei os olhos pouco tempo depois, sinto dois braços fortes rodeando minha cintura.

- Você estava me deixando doido dançando daquele jeito - Ele disse sussurrando no meu ouvido e apertou mais ainda o braço em torno da minha cintura.

Eu não falei nada só continuei dançando com ele grudado atrás de mim. Quando a música acabou, Edward me virou de frente pra ele atacando meus lábios.

O beijo foi tudo, menos calmo. Nossas línguas travaram uma batalha que ele ganhou. Mal reparei que ele me arrastava para uma parte mais escura, só senti a parede nas minhas costas. Coloquei as pernas em volta da sua cintura e ele me segurou com uma mão na minha bunda, enquanto a outra passava por todo meu corpo.

Quando ele quebrou o beijo, seus lábios foram direto para o meu pescoço, onde ele beijou e lambeu e meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou com isso.

- Adoro o gosto da sua pele. - Ele disse rouco no meu ouvido.

Eu gemi auto quando ele esfregou meu clitóris por cima da calcinha.

- Oh... Deus, vamos embora logo. - Eu disse com a respiração entrecortada.

- Eu não vou agüentar até chegar ao meu apartamento. Eu quero você agora – E dizendo isso ele me arrastou para o banheiro, que por sorte estava vazio.

Quando chegamos dentro do banheiro, ele me prensou na porta e foi logo abrindo o zíper da calça.

- Desculpe, mas não vai dar para ser gentil. Depois eu compenso - Ele dizia enquanto levantava meu vestido.

- Não tem problema, só entra logo.

E quando ele colocou de uma vez só, eu fui ao céu e voltei. Aquela gostosura se enfiando em mim, abrindo caminho pela minha carne apertada.

- Gostosa... Apertadinha... Rebola... Isso, assim! - Ele gemia no meu ouvido, me levando a loucura. E eu não ficava muito atrás.

-Isso gostoso... Enfia mais forte... Oh Deus eu vou gozar - Eu dizia enquanto ele chupava meus seios - que ele tirou pra fora do vestido - e estocava violentamente dentro de mim.

- Eu também vou, gostosa. Vem junto comigo - E ouvindo essas palavras eu vim sentindo ele vim também se derramando dentro de mim. Ficamos um tempinho parados com ele dentro de mim curtindo esse momento.

Quando ele saiu de dentro de mim, me deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Agora vamos para o meu apartamento. - Eu estava incapaz de falar algo, então apenas assenti com a cabeça.

Voltamos à mesa para pegar minha bolsa e só encontramos a Alice por lá. Ela avisou que Jazz tinha ido pega umas bebidas e Rose e Emmett tinham sumido. Ela deu um sorriso malicioso quando viu a gente chegando com as roupas amassadas

- Alice, vou pegar carona com o Edward e amanhã a gente se fala - Disse dando um abraço nela.

- Aproveita bem o gostosão que amanhã eu passo em sua casa para saber se você está andando. - Ela cochichou no meu ouvido.

- Adeus Alice. - Falei me despedindo dela, juntamente com Edward.

Saímos da boate e fomos paro estacionamento pegar o carro.

- Obrigada. - Agradeci quando ele abriu a porta do carro pra mim. Em reposta ele me deu um tapa na bunda.

Fomos o caminho todo para o apartamento dele nos provocando. E eu não via a hora de chegar logo, antes que eu entrasse em combustão por causa do fogo que eu estava. Quando entramos no elevador nem nos tocamos, porque senão era capaz de transarmos ali mesmo e como tinha câmera não ia dar certo.

Ao entrarmos no seu apartamento nem tive tempo de ver o local, pois ele já foi logo me agarrando.

- Você me deixa louco. - Disse enquanto puxava meu vestido por cima do corpo me deixando só de calcinha – já que eu não usava sutiã – e atacou meus seios.

- Você também me deixa louca, meu gostoso - Eu disse louca pela boca dele.

Ele tirou a camisa, me ajoelhei em sua frente e comecei tirar a suas calças com um jeito todo sensual. Ao tirar o pau dele para fora - que delícia de cacete grande e largo - enchi minha boca com aquele cacete delicioso. O lambia freneticamente e fazia carinho em suas bolas. Ele já estava anestesiado de prazer e gemendo bem baixinho.

Ele me puxou para cima dele e posicionou aquele mastro na entrada da minha bocetinha – que essa hora estava clamando por aquele pau dentro dela. Ele enfiou tudo sem dó nem piedade e começou a bombar muito forte. Que delicia! Ele começou a falar em meu ouvido o quanto eu deixava ele louco.

Ele continuava a bombar cada vez mais forte e puxava meu cabelo com muita força. Depois de muito bombar, ele me pegou pela cintura, me levantou – deixando-me de pé. Ele também se levantou e veio para trás de mim e me posicionou de quatro no sofá. Ele acabou sendo privilegiado por uma bela visão, minha bunda acabou ficando aberta e ele visualizou meu cuzinho lindo e nunca tocado.

Ele começou a pincelar seu pinto na minha boceta, passava pelo meu cú e que tensão deliciosa! E quando viu que eu já estava bastante excitada meteu com toda a força em minha bocetinha novamente me apertando pela cintura, foi uma delicia.

Ele me fodeu com vontade. Gritei e o arranhei todo, enquanto metia com força. E Senti os dedos dele invadido meu traseiro, enquanto sua pica me comia gostoso, depois de um tempo eu senti sua porra me inundando. Ele caiu deitado em meus seios, chupando-os e beijando-os.

Quando se recuperou, ele me levou para o quarto. Chegando lá, logo ele veio me beijar. Um beijo ardente, gostoso e aquela mão dele me pegando me apertava contra seu corpo com uma força maravilhosa. Aquele pau gostoso roçando na minha bocetinha. Nossa eu ficava cada vez com mais tesão.

Eu estava louquinha querendo aquele pau delicioso dele. Nossos desejos eram enormes. Deitou-se na cama foi acariciando meus seios, passando a língua neles, me deu mais um beijo na boca e depois ele abriu minhas pernas, começando a passar o dedinho na minha bocetinha que já estava toda encharcadinha de tanto tesão.

Ele enfiou aquele dedo gostoso dentro dela e comecei a dar um gemidinho. Logo ele foi com aquela boca deliciosa chupar a minha bucetinha que estava gritando para ele chupar ela todinha. Ele chupava muito gostoso, nunca senti tanto tesão como senti nesse dia.

Eu gemia demais com aquelas chupadas que ele dava na minha bocetinha. Minhas pernas tremeram muito querendo gozar gostoso. Nossa! Foi uma gozada muito gostosa que eu dei. Logo após eu gozar gostoso ele veio enfiando aquele pau gostoso bem devagar todinho dentro da minha bucetinha.

Eu delirei quando senti aquele pau todinho dentro da minha gruta. Ele me deixou na posição de frango assado para me comer mais gostoso e ele me segurava forte e empurrava seu pau com toda força dentro da bucetinha, que já não agüentava mais de tanto tesão que estava sentindo até gozar naquele pau delicioso.

Quando não agüentamos mais, gozamos juntos. Ele jorrou aquele leitinho todo dentro da minha bocetinha. Nossa, foi muito prazer que eu senti por ele e aquele pau gostoso.

Demos uma pausa, conversamos um pouco e logo depois de algumas caricias, estávamos completamente excitados novamente. Ele me beijou e me pediu pra sentar em cima daquele pau maravilhoso que ele tem. Nossa! Sentei com tudo em cima do pau dele e gemia de tão gostoso que estava.

- É isso que você sempre quis, não é safada? – Ele perguntou.

Eu dei um sorrisinho meio de lado.

- Sim, gostoso. Era tudo que eu mais queria minha delícia - Cavalguei em cima dele até ele gozar gostoso dentro da minha bucetinha.

Passamos a noite toda assim, não sei a que horas dormimos, só sei que um pouco antes de dormir, eu o escutei falar.

- Você agora é minha para sempre, baby.

~FIM~


End file.
